


Lee Jeno is now calling...

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: A surgeon and a model is an odd pair for others. One is inclined to fashion and arts while the other is into science and finding ways to be awake for three days straight.However, for Jaemin and Jeno, it makes a lot of sense.





	Lee Jeno is now calling...

**Author's Note:**

> i should be doing a report but it's valentine's day and i saw this wip! so i decided to finish it and post it uwu
> 
> been thinking about this ever since jaemin mentioned his dream was (and actually, still is) to become a surgeon... ;w; then a friend added the idea of model jeno then... yes.
> 
> did not check anymore so yolo.
> 
> enjoy, i guess?

__

Being the head surgeon of his team, it became a normal thing for Jaemin to work for more than 24 hours in the operation room. The rather disgusting procedures throughout the whole time was nothing new to him, having seen them more than ten times. He learned to be unfazed with seeing the internal organs of his patients. It just felt like seeing a pitcher on a table. Very normal.

Running on coffee and sugar eventually became something normal for Jaemin. His bowl of candies in his office were more for him and there wasn’t a day that his coffee mug has to be refilled for at least five times. Very worrying, but it’s what gets him awake for his work.

Jaemin’s knees finally gave up once the operation was done and his patient was stitched back to normal. One of the members of his team fortunately caught him before he could fall on the floor and hurt himself. He had a tired smile on his face. _Another successful one._ After being pep talked that he still needs to meet the relatives of the patient, Jaemin forced himself to get up and bring them the good news.

Jaemin opened his arms and offered them to the older sister of the patient and she gladly embraced him, thanking him for his hard work. Through her tears, she told him how much she was worried that her brother couldn’t make it.

“You truly... make miracles, Dr. Na. I thought… I thought…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Jaemin softly smiled and patted her back.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Yoon. Your brother is fine. A little rest, and you can take him to Disneyland, just like you promised him.”

She nodded, feeling a lot better. After talking to the rest of the family members, he gave the baton to his secretary.

“Please excuse me. I’ll have to handle some papers in my office. My secretary will do the rest.” He leaned close to her, whispering so only she could hear. “Just remind them of the hospital’s protocol for releasing of the patient. I’ll be in my office… sleeping.”

Haera chuckled, knowing that she would find her boss really sleeping on the couch. She waved him off, congratulating him for another good job.

“I’ll handle this. Should I also phone Mr. Lee for you?”

Jaemin pondered over the thought then shook his head.

“I’ll just message him. He’s in New York now so he’s either asleep or still posing for the camera.”

Once Jaemin entered his office, he felt his knees giving up again. He used all of his remaining energy to get to the couch, falling on top of it and letting out a huge sigh. He was dead tired and all he wants (and needs) is a nice long sleep and maybe some coffee when he wakes up. He reached for his phone in his pocket, opening it to see his wallpaper, which was a picture of his pet Samoyed named Chuseok. His smile grew as he unlocked his phone, which revealed a picture of him and Jeno, all cuddled up on the small bean bag.

He opened his messaging app, clicking over Jeno’s name once he saw it. _Operation is finally done. Tiring as usual, but it was a success! How are you, Jen? Is the photo shoot going smoothly? See you soon, sweetheart. I miss you and I love you most._ Jaemin didn’t bother adding anything more and pressed the send button. He closed his phone and placed it on the floor, deciding to take a nap until his secretary wakes him up to make him sign some papers.

  
  


Being a superstar model, Jeno has to work with the craziest photographers who want to have a photoshoot at 2am just to get a perfect view of the night sky. Once, Jeno had to drop everything in his schedule so that he could have a whole day photoshoot in the park, just to get the different feel of the different times of the day. There was also that photoshoot at night in the beach where he had to take a perfect shot between the rocks, and the waves were extra merciless at that time. It was crazy, but Jeno learned that nothing is too crazy when it comes to art.

Jeno learned that having no body clock is the best way to go. He sleeps when he can, he is awake for the rest of the time. It didn’t matter if it was an uncomfortable position or a tight space. Jeno learned how to fall asleep anytime, anywhere, because with his job, he wasn’t quite sure when he could actually sleep. After photoshoots, he had interviews and shows to attend. After that, he has to hit the gym. There was no time for eight hours of sleep.

Jeno finally let out a sigh of relief when his manager told him he had nothing else to do after this photoshoot. _Just one more hour, Lee, and you’re free to spend the rest of the day on the comfy bed until the next day._ Jeno became a lot more motivated and after thirty or forty more “Okay, that’s gorgeous. One more.” kind of shots, he was finally told that he was free to go.

Jeno allowed the stylists to take the accessories off for him, afraid of damaging them and having to pay for them. He wasn’t ready for some spontaneous payment for a thousand dollar necklace. After being assisted on taking the rest of the outfit, Jeno finally got to change back into his comfortable clothes, which was his favorite loose hoodie and jogging pants. He let out a breath of freedom when he got out of the changing room.

“You’ll be heading back to the hotel?”

“Yeah… I’m dead tired from all the camera flashes. Do you have something else to do?”

“I’m going to meet up with a friend. I’ve informed you of this before, right?”

Jeno thought about it, then nodded.

“Yeah, I remember you mentioning it. Well, have fun. I’ll just grab a taxi, then go back on my own. Wait, we’re going back tomorrow, right?” His manager, Hyunwoo, nodded. “Could you, uh, get me some chocolates from that store? Jaemin loves them and it would be nice to surprise him with it.”

“In a heart box?” Jeno nodded. “I’ll pick it up on my way back. I already phoned a taxi and it should arrive soon. Be safe. Don’t forget to eat dinner before falling asleep.”

“Yes, mom.”

Jeno avoided the hand of his manager. He grinned at him.

“You are so annoying.”

Jeno waved his hand and thanked the team before he left. As he arrived at the entrance, there was a taxi waiting for him, just like what Hyunwoo told him. He entered the vehicle and told the driver where he’s headed. Once the car started moving, Jeno finally relaxed in his seat, taking out his phone to check for any messages from his lover.

Jeno smiled to himself as he read the most recent message, feeling happy to hear good news from Jaemin. He typed in a quick reply, _Photoshoot just ended. Omw back to the hotel. See you, love. I miss you too. I love you, Jaem._ , then placed his phone back in his pocket. The drive back to the hotel was nothing long, so few minutes later, he was dropped off.

“This is already paid with tip, unless you want to pay double?” Jeno just gave his tip. “Still fine by me.”

Jeno tiredly greeted the staff at the front desk, making his way to the elevator. After four floors, Jeno got out and made his way to his room. He quickly swiped his card over the sensor and entered the room, jumping on the bed and letting out a groan as he felt the comfort.

He checked his phone again and Jaemin hasn’t replied, which wasn’t a surprise. He figured Jaemin would be asleep by now. If Jaemin is still in his office, it would only take another hour before he replies. If he’s already at home, Jeno isn’t going to expect a reply any time soon, knowing that his lover would be asleep for at least an entire day to make it up for the sleepless nights.

As soon as he was about to start his nap (and ditch dinner in the process), his phone vibrated. He groaned as he felt around the bed to grab his phone. He squinted at the screen and realized it was Jaemin who finally replied.

_How was the photoshoot, baby? It’s late there. Have you eaten dinner? Don’t forget to eat, Jen. I’m going back home; Haera’s driving so no need to worry over me falling asleep while driving._

Jeno smiled at Jaemin’s message and remembered that he does, in fact, need to eat. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. Jeno typed in his reply.

_That’s good. Tell Haera I said hi. I’m gonna grab something to eat. Message me when you’re home. I want to hear your voice for a little bit._

When Jeno was about to leave the hotel, his phone vibrates.

_Sure~ I miss your voice too. See you soon, Jeno <3_

Jeno let out a loving sigh, smiling to himself as he could hear Jaemin’s voice as he read the message in his head. He felt a little energized and looked forward to going back later. He missed seeing his lover; it’s been two weeks since he came to New York and when he left, Jaemin couldn’t send him off so it’s been more than two weeks since they last saw each other. He sighed to himself, hoping that this routine of theirs to end soon.

As much as he enjoyed the luxury that came with their jobs, Jeno hated the sacrifices they have to live with to maintain it. He hated how they can rarely eat together and when they do, most of the time, one of them has an emergency call. He hated how they got used to video calls and voice messages.

Jeno missed their high school days when they were always right by each other’s side. He missed those times when Jaemin would stay over at his place and rewatch Lion King for god-knows-how-many times - Jeno swears he memorized the entire movie because of Jaemin. He missed those days when Jaemin was just a street away.

However, Jeno tells himself to be a bit more patient and look at the goal. Jaemin wants to adopt a kid one day, so he is saving up for their future. He doesn’t want to be away from home, so when the kid arrives in their life, he wants to retire and be the super daddy his little angel would need. Of course, Jeno supports that goal, so he works just as hard to have funds for the future that Jaemin wants to share with him.

After grabbing a meal from the nearby burger joint, Jeno walks back to the hotel, a paper bag in one hand and the other inside his pocket. He nodded at the woman at the front desk and made his way back to his room. Once he entered, he immediately checked his phone for any messages. As if on cue, Jaemin’s message arrived. _I’m home~_

Jeno felt a warm feeling on his chest. He unlocked his phone and pressed the call button, anticipation to hear Jaemin’s voice rushing throughout his entire body. When the ringing ended and Jaemin’s tired yet sweet “hello~” came out of the speaker, Jeno felt all of his fatigue leaving him.

“It’s been a while.”

Jeno said, smiling softly at the camera. Jaemin giggled and nodded - Jeno’s heart clenching as his lover just looked so beautiful through the pixels in the tiny screen. He misses him _so much_.

“How is New York?”

“Still busy as ever, but not as busy during the holidays. How was work?”

The tired groan Jaemin let out already told a thousand words and Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle. Through the screen, Jeno watched Jaemin move from the front door to the dining room, placing the phone down somewhere stable so Jeno could still see him as he eats.

“Making miracles is so hard.” Jaemin sighed as he took a sip from the broth of the noodle soup. “But… the relieved smile they show to me, the genuine gratitude… They remind me why I spent all those years in school, Jeno.”

Even if Jaemin was oceans away, even if he could only hear him through the speaker of his phone, Jeno could hear every emotion Jaemin had in his voice. He smiled to himself, feeling proud of and happy for his lover. Jaemin _loved_ talking about becoming a surgeon, and seeing him doing exactly what he is passionate about beats the feeling of receiving the “Model of the Year” award any time.

“I love you.”

Jeno randomly blurted out after staying silent and letting the sound of Jaemin slurping the noodles fill the entire room. Jaemin looked at the camera and chuckled.

“I love you too.”

Silence came after again but Jeno wasn’t one to complain. In fact, he enjoyed moments like this. Although his lover is an airplane ride (or maybe two) and a taxi ride away, it felt like he was just right there, hearing him enjoy his meal as he also did. When Jeno finished his burger, he threw the wrapper back into the paper bag and placed it right next to the trash can. He grabbed himself a drink on his way back.

They didn’t talk much throughout the videocall, Jaemin busy eating his food and both of them being too tired to actually hold a conversation. Jeno was already lying down on his bed when he could hear Jaemin throwing the plastic bowl that once had noodle soup in it into the garbage bin.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“O-kay. Don’t fall asleep in there.”

Jaemin laughed, reassuring Jeno that he won’t. Jeno pondered over ending the call, but Jaemin hasn’t greeted him a good night yet, so he simply listened to the soft sound of running water as he lay on the bed. His eyelids started to fall, but he tried to fight the feeling as he wanted to wish Jaemin sweet dreams and a good night (even if it’s, like, eleven in the morning there.)

When Jaemin got out of the shower, he mumbled “I’m done~” mostly to himself (out of habit) and to Jeno (knowing he’s there). When he looked at his phone to talk to Jeno, he found him already snoozing, his sleeping face perfectly captured by the camera. Jaemin smiled to himself, taking a screenshot of his handsome lover.

“Good night, Jen~ See you whenever.”

Jaemin held his phone close to his heart as he sighed to himself. After taking one more look at the sleeping Jeno (and several screenshots because Jeno started making weird faces), Jaemin pressed the red button and closed his phone.

_Call ended. 2:26:37._

“Jeno, the car is ready. Let’s go.”

It was almost five in the morning and Jeno yawned to himself, still sleepy from the fifteen-hour flight. He lazily followed his manager to the car, letting the driver handle his luggage. He entered the back seat, putting on a seat belt and leaning his head on the side.

“To your apartment or your house?”

“House. I want to see Jaemin.”

Hyunwoo nodded and gave instructions to the driver. When the car started moving, Jeno took it as a cue that he could go back to sleep.

The ride to his house was a little over an hour, and Jeno slept throughout the entirety of the ride. When the car went to a full stop, Jeno woke up, groaning to himself.

“Wake up. We’re here.”

Hyunwoo informed before getting out of the car. He went to get Jeno’s things from the trunk. The driver pulled the door open for Jeno to step out. Jeno thanked him as he got out, stretching his arms. Hyunwoo handed him his bag and the box of chocolates.

“I’ll be heading to your apartment to drop off your other things. You have a schedule tomorrow, so I’ll be picking you up. Call me if you need anything.”

“Mhm, okay…” Jeno sleepily replied. “Thank you…”

Hyunwoo chuckled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Jaemin I said hi. Enjoy your time with him.”

Hyunwoo entered the car again and left. Feeling a bit more awake, Jeno entered his house after struggling to find his keys. As he entered, he felt this wave of fatigue hit him but at the same time, he felt the feeling of being home. He smiled to himself as he was welcomed with the familiar set of the place. Right at the front was a framed picture of him and his lover, Jaemin sticking out his tongue at the camera while Jeno fondly kissing him on the cheek. _I’m home._

Jeno left his luggage in the living room, promising that he’ll get on it later. Carrying the box of chocolates with him, he went to the main bedroom, which he shares with Jaemin. As he expected, Jaemin was sprawled all over the bed, clinging tightly to a pillow and sleeping peacefully. He chuckled to himself and placed his souvenir on the bedside table. Carefully, he lay on the free space next to Jaemin, fondly smiling down at his lover.

It’s been awhile since he was with Jaemin, and it’s been a longer time since he saw him sleeping. Most of the time, Jeno gets back home while Jaemin is at work, so he has to drop by at the hospital instead. The loose strands fell perfectly on Jaemin’s face. Jeno wanted to steal a kiss, but he told himself he shouldn’t. He simply brushed the strands away so he could have a better look at his face.

Jaemin looked tired even while sleeping, his eyebags visible. However, despite always zombeing through everything, he manages to look more than ethereal. Jeno felt his heart clenching at how beautiful Jaemin is while sleeping.

Loose strands found themselves falling on Jaemin’s face again, so Jeno brushed them off. This time, Jaemin stirred in his sleep and slowly his eyes fluttered open. As the surgeon opened his eyes, he was welcomed with the crescents he has always loved. With a tired smile, Jaemin scooted closer to Jeno to embrace him, holding him tightly.

“I… missed you so much.”

Jaemin exclaimed with a sigh, burying his face on Jeno’s chest. Jeno hugged him tightly, kissing the top of Jaemin’s head.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry for always being away.”

Jeno felt bad for always having a tight schedule, for always having to leave Jaemin as he goes in different parts of the world. He felt sorry for never being physically there for his lover, especially on times when he needs him the most. However, Jaemin only shook his head.

“It’s fine. I understand our circumstances. As long as you remember to come back to me, I’m satisfied. Besides… we’re just chasing our dreams.”

Jaemin looked up at Jeno with a smile then moved up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Jeno felt like tearing up. So many times, he wanted to quit. So many times, he wanted to just stop everything because he felt so bad for being away. Although Jaemin is also busy himself, Jeno hated how their freetimes barely matched and when they do, most of the time they’re too tired.

But… Jaemin knows the exact words to tell him to get him back up and push him forward.

It’s these times that Jeno exactly remembers why his relationship with Jaemin works, despite how many times people criticized and judged them. They agreed to support each other in their dreams and to understand the rough road they have up ahead. They promised to each other that the most important thing is that they remember to come back to each other at the end of the day.

“I love you so much, Jaemin. Thank you for always being by my side.” Jeno placed a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead, his lips lingering on his skin before pulling away. “Oh, before I forget…” He reaches for the heart box on the bedside and handed it over to Jaemin. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Sorry if I’m two days late.”

Jaemin chuckled.

“Better than a week - no, better than never. Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“I can only express my love a few times. Let me be, Jaem.”

“It’s not as if you always remind the public that you’re in love with me in every interview, Jen.” Jaemin teased. “But… thank you so much. I’ll eat them well.” Jaemin leaned for another kiss, pulling away seconds later. “I didn’t get to prepare anything, though. I was asleep the entire time.”

“It’s fine. Do we have soy sauce and egg?”

Jaemin knew exactly why Jeno is asking and smiled.

“I think we do. Shall I make your favorite?”

“Yes, please.”

“What if it doesn’t suit your taste anymore? You’ve been eating in restaurants these days that your standards might be too high…”

Jaemin teased his lover and Jeno let out a whine.

“Nothing can beat your cooking, love. It will always be my favorite.”

Jaemin melted at the rare nickname that Jeno uses on him. He planned on teasing Jeno more, but he ended up giving in too quickly.

“Fine, fine. I’m getting up.” Jaemin got up and off the bed, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. As he was about to leave the room, he looked back at Jeno. “Are you not coming with me?”

“...Can’t I stay here?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“I cook better when I get hugs and kisses.”

With a smile, Jeno got up.

“I’m coming~”

**Author's Note:**

> yay that's done.
> 
> leave comments if you want to!


End file.
